I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to methods, computer program products and systems for evaluating risks, such as risks involved in strategic planning and other types of analysis.
II. Background Information
Key-figures are used by enterprises to monitor performance of their strategic processes. For example, a key-figure “number of visits to prospects” might have a causal relationship to the “number of new customer acquisitions,” which can be used as a measure for a business development process. In the end, the “number of new customer acquisitions” can have a direct impact on a “turnover” key-figure of the enterprise and be important to the financial results of the enterprise.
Strategic planning usually includes a projection of how the enterprise expects these key-figures to develop in the future. Often, a financial goal is set and the causal relationships of the various key-figures are used to plan and control the corresponding processes that have an impact on financial results.
Various uncertainties or risks can impact outcomes or performance of a enterprise. Therefore, there is a need to evaluate uncertainties that come along with strategic planning. There is also a need to evaluate risks related to other applications, such as the planning or analysis for social, economic or political applications.